blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Lesser Marut (5e Race)
Lesser Marut "Bring me their heads! Bring me their flesh! Bring me their bones! Bring everything they own to me, and burn it to the ground!" ''-Dagnyr, a pack lord gnoll'' Demonic Origin The origin of the gnolls traces back to a time when the demon lord Yeenoghu found his way to the Material Plane and ran amok. Packs of ordinary hyenas followed in his wake, scavenging the demon lord's kills. Those hyenas were transformed into the first gnolls, parading after Yeenoghu until he was banished back to the Abyss. The gnolls then scattered across the face of the world, a dire reminder of demonic power. Nomadic Destroyers Gnolls are dangerous because they strike at random. They emerge from the wilderness, plunder and slaughter, then move elsewhere. They attack like a plague of locusts, pillaging settlements and leaving little behind but razed buildings, gnawed corpses, and befouled land. Gnolls choose easy targets for their raids. Armored warriors holed up in a fortified castle will survive a rampaging gnoll horde unscathed, even as the towns, villages, and farms that surround the castle are ablaze, their people slaughtered and devoured. Murderous Scavengers Gnolls rarely build permanent structures or craft anything of lasting value. They don't make weapons or armor, but scavenge such items from the corpses of their fallen victims, stringing ears, teeth, scalps, and other trophies from their foes onto their patchwork armor. Gnoll Names Gnoll names tend to sound like the growling and yipping of hyenas, combined with utterings and phrases from the Abyssal language, making their names very hard for most races to pronounce or understand. Male Gnoll Names: Dagnyr, Dhyrn, Doryc, Ghyrryn, Gnasc, Gnoryc, Gnyrn, Hyrn, Lhoryn, Lhyr, Mognyr, Sorgnyn, Thyrn, Toryc, Yrgnyn, Yrych Female Gnoll Names: Dagnyra, Gnara, Gnora, Gnyrl, Hyra, Hyrgna, Lhyra, Lhyrl, Malgna, Myrl, Sargna, Shyrla, Tarnyra, Yrgna Lesser Marut Traits Your lesser marut character has the following racial traits. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Intelligence score increases by 1. Age. Maruts are created mature, and do not age. Alignment. Maruts of all kinds tend towards lawful natures, as they uphold many contracts in the multiverse. Size. While lesser maruts do not have the hulkish size of a regular marut, they are still very large, towering at around eight feet tall, and a few hundred pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Darkvision. ''Your mechanical eye grants you excellent vision in dark conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. ''Living Construct. ''Even though you were constructed, you are a living creature. You are immune to disease. You do not need to eat or breathe, but you can ingest food and drink if you wish. Instead of sleeping, you enter an inactive state for 4 hours each day. You do not dream in this state and are fully aware of your surroundings and notice approaching enemies and other events as normal. ''Mechanical Memory. ''You have proficiency in History, and you can perfectly recall the details of any contract or deal you have made. ''Immutable Form. ''You have advantage on saving throws against any spells or effects that would alter your form. ''Primus' Power. When you roll for damage with any source, instead of rolling, you can choose to take the average result of all the dice rolled for that instance of damage. This includes multiple sources, such as a weapon attack and the ''hex spell both being averaged. After using this trait, you must take a short or long rest before doing so, again. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and two other languages of your choice. Maruts tend to know a large variety of languages, but they are not usually ones to speak often. Category:Races